


Spring Cleaning

by akalover, xenolinguist



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Making Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolinguist/pseuds/xenolinguist
Summary: Fabrizio had enough. He told Ermal a thousand times to clear his own stuff, but yet again, Ermal didn't do that. He wasn't angry, he was dissapointed. But is giving Ermal the cold shoulder really what the younger man deserves or did Fabrizio maybe blow things out of proportion?





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This little oneshot is a collaboration between @xenolinguist and me. I came up with this idea but really needed help for the smut part. This is were Ceci became a hero, and wrote that piece! Thank you so much Ceci :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~  
> Hi, guys! Xenolinguist here! It was tons of fun to work on this little piece and I hope you enjoy it ^^!

6:30 p.m.

It was a lazy Sunday. Fabrizio sat on the couch, catching up with some football match. Ermal was in the studio, but just joined Fabrizio's side. Then Anita came walking in with some paper and pencils.

"Daddy, I want to draw. Can I sit at the table?"

**"Of course darling."**

The little girl was excited as she climbed on the chair next to the table. But her smile soon faded as the table was completely covered in all sorts of papers, notes and chord sheets.

"Uhm daddy?"

**"Yes darling?"**

"I can't draw here, there's no place on the table."

The little girl began to pout. There was no place left to draw in the house.

 **"What do you mean no place left?"** Fabrizio looked confused as he got up from the couch and walked over to Anita. Only to discover that, yet again, Ermal has left all his stuff. Even though Fabrizio already asked him a thousand times to not leave his stuff lying all around the house, especially not that table.

He sighed deep and puts his hands on his hips. Then he walks over to Ermal who still sits on the couch.

**"Ermal. How many times have I asked you to not leave your things on the table?"**

Fabrizio said giving Ermal one of those stares he only saw in sanremo, with the plagiarism thing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Ermal simply replied and looked back at the tv screen like he couldn’t give a damn.

Fabrizio now crossed his arms, clearly getting annoyed with the situation.

**"Pardon! Forgot?! How could you possibly forget something so simple with me having asked you a thousand times! You are just lazy Ermal. Just admit it and get your shit together for fucks sake!"**

"So you're angry now? Just for some papers on a fucking table?!"

 **"No Ermal. I'm not angry. I'm disappointed."** He said stone cold.

Ermal opened his mouth ready to say something back, but Fabrizio already walked away. Back to Anita.

**"Come on piccola, I'll find you a place to draw."**

And with that Fabrizio was gone. For the rest of the evening was Ermal alone. He felt a bit guilty, of course he did. But he wasn't gonna admit his fault. He was too stubborn for that.

Libero already said goodnight to him, so did Anita. Fabrizio probably told them to say goodnight to their bäbe and then put them to bed. But still, the rest of the evening Fabrizio didn't show his face.

Ermal knew Fabrizio, so he also knew Fabrizio needed some space. But it's never been this long though. He decided to go to bed, hoping Fabrizio was also there. He got into their bedroom, undressed himself and tried to look at the bed. He couldn’t really make out if Fab was lying there, because it was dark.

When he settled under the duvet, Fabrizio was lying with his back to him. Ermal whispered a goodnight, knowing that Fabrizio was still awake because he could recognize it from his breathing. But Fabrizio didn't say anything back.

Ermal felt bad. Maybe even a bit hurt. He hoped it would be over in the morning, that Fabrizio had forgotten it. Getting to sleep was already difficult sometimes for Ermal, but with being cuddled up to Bizio made it always better. So now he was not cuddled up and he felt bad.

_Great, this night is gonna be horrible…_

The scenarios of Fabrizio telling him he’s not a good example for the children, telling him he’s a disappointment kept going in and out of his mind. _No Ermal, Fabrizio loves you, he wouldn’t do that. Oh god I really gotta stop overthinking…_

When Ermal woke up the next morning, feeling half dead, there was no Fabrizio beside to him. He got downstairs and found Fabrizio in the kitchen, preparing the lunchboxes for the children.

He walk up behind him, wrapped his arms around Fabrizio and gave his neck soft little kisses. Normally Fabrizio would respond to this, smiling or leaning into it. But this time he just carried on with preparing the lunchboxes. Acting like he was not even there.

Ermal didn’t know what to do, this never happened before. So, the most logic thing for Ermal to do, was giving even more affection. Surely Fabrizio can’t resist that, right?

Ermal moved his right hand down, slowing rubbing Fabrizio's inner thigh. While the other hand fumbled with his belt. The soft kisses turned into nibbles, tracing down his neck.

Usually this makes Fabrizio lean back, often even moan slightly. It makes him turned on, the feeling of Ermal’s crotch pressed against his butt. The feeling of warm, damp breath on his skin. All these sensations would make him press Ermal against the nearest wall and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

But not this time.

Fabrizio didn’t react to anything. No moans, no arousal, he's not even showing the slightest bit of interest.

_One last try Ermal, if this doesn’t work on Bizio, when I don’t know what will._

He grabbed Fabrizio's waist, spun him around and whispered sensually into his ear with a low voice: unë kam nevojë për ju. (which means I need you)

This never fails to turn Fabrizio on, saying things in Albanian. But this isn’t the response he wanted.

**“For fucks sake Ermal! Stop it right now! I’m not in the mood and especially not since the kids can come down any minute for their daddy to take them to school. Jesus Ermal! Stop being a fucking idiot and do something useful for once!”**

Ouch. That hurts. Ermal’s head fell down, he tried to hold back the tears. He only wanted to make things better with Fabrizio. But it’s gotten even worse now...

 That’s when Libero and Anita walked into the kitchen, all ready to begin their school day.

 **‘’Are you both ready kids?’’** ‘’Yes we are!’’ ‘’ **Alright, let’s go then. Say goodbye the babë.’’** Ermal hugged both children and wished them a good day at school. 

Fabrizio looked up to Ermal, giving him a cold stare. **‘’Don’t expect me back soon. I’m going to the shops on my way back.’’** And with that they were gone. Ermal was now all alone, feeling incredibly guilty.

‘’I’m gonna clean everything up, maybe even vacuum the house. Hopefully I won’t be a disappointment then…’’ He pouted at those words that just came out of his mouth.

So with that he started. Ermal first cleared the table of all his papers and other stuff, leaving nothing behind except a glass vase with a bouquet of some colourful flowers he picked out of the garden. Okay it doesn’t look that good, but it’s the effort that counts, he told himself.

Once he was done with that he vacuumed the whole livingroom and kitchen. Besides that he even put the trash outside. Ermal was sweating a lot after all the cleaning, so he decided to take a shower. Just freshen up.

Ermal just got into the shower when Fabrizio arrived back home. When the older man got into the house he was shocked at what he saw. No messy table, only some flowers. A clean floor…and… are those the trash bags outside? Wow.

Fabrizio couldn’t take it any longer. He was too harsh on Ermal, he didn’t deserve that. He cleaned half of the house for him. Fabrizio ran a hand through his hair.

**‘’Why was I even so mad? Only for a messy table? God, poor Ermal. I ignored him last night and this morning. I have to say sorry, I have to make it up. Hopefully he can forgive me…’’**

But where was Ermal? Not here or in the studio. Fabrizio walked up the stairs and heard the familiar sound of water splashing on the ground. Aha, so he’s having a shower.

He approached the bathroom and cautiously opened the door.  Ermal was in the shower and judging by his unchanged movements, he hasn't noticed Fabrizio entering.  The man in question slowly removed his own clothes and came closer to the shower stall.  Guilt still torturing him, Fabrizio wasn't quite certain if this was the right way to apologize, if Ermal will be receptive to this, but he'd try. 

 

Fabri opened the door and as a cold draft tickled his body, Ermal swiftly turned around and his eyes widened comically.

 

“Fab-”

 

 **“Shhh, listen,”** Fabrizio cupped the other man’s face with one hand, his thumb tracing over his wet lips. **“I’m sorry I overreacted, I shouldn't have yelled at you”** His other hand found its way around his lover's waist slowly pulled him closer.   Ermal who seemed a bit surprised yet not averse to it, slowly rested his arms around Fabri’s shoulders. “No, you were right, I should have cleaned up after myself. I didn’t want to anger you.”   Guilt and maybe even a bit of shame danced in Ermal’s eyes which only broke Fabrizio’s heart a bit more.  He really was a fool to make his love feel so badly about such trivialities. 

 

As the water stream ran over their bodies and steam filled the small space, Fabrizio leaned forward and started peppering Ermal’s cheek with kisses **“You made a mistake, but that doesn’t justify the way I treated you. God, I don’t want you to feel guilty, Ermal.”**   His rough lips ran down his lover’s neck, slightly nipping on the wet skin. **“I want you to feel good. I’ll make you feel good.”**   At those words Ermal threw his head back slightly, giving Fabri an even better access to his neck before being gently pushed against the shower wall.

 

“Fabri.. “ the younger man sighed with relief that they’ll be okay but also with longing because it’s been so long since they shared this kind of connection.  Ermal ran his fingers through Fabrizio’s wet dark hair and God, had he missed doing that in the past few days, missed feeling any part of Fabrizio’s body under his fingertips. And he apparently wasn’t the only one with that thought in mind.  Fabrizio’s trail of kisses wandered more southern and stopped at his chest. His tongue circled around his nipple for a bit, feeling it getting hard under his touch, before lightly tugging it with his teeth. Ermal let out a delicious moan and Fabrizio had to smile, that’s exactly what he was aiming for,  that’s what his Ermal deserves, to feel good. While he kept on sucking, his hands tenderly caressed his lover’s body. His thighs, his sides, his ass. Fabrizio’s hands were everywhere, needed to touch every inch of his body. 

“Fabri- God, Fabri” Ermal incoherently groaned in pleasure which only motivated the older man to continue. Soon Fabri was completely on his knees and observing the hardon inches from his face.  He glanced up to find his lover leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

 

**“Amore, look at me.”**

 

Heavy breathing, Ermal opened his eyes at that and lowered his gaze and the second their eyes met, Fabrizio took him in his mouth. A sharp hiss escaped the younger man when he watched his lover devour him so eagerly.

 

Fabrizio’s tongue licked the bottom side of his cock with relish before circling around the tip all while keeping intense eye contact with him.  “F-Fuck, Fabri, I need more, I need you.” 

 

 **“You can have me, amore. Always. In any way.”**    Fabrizio gently parted his lover’s legs and reached behind him. The shower did its part so the first finger simply slid in without much trouble although Ermal still grimaced a bit at the uncomfortable sensation.  After a while, Ermal signalised him that he’s good to go and so another finger was added and soon enough, a third one. At this point, Ermal actively pushed into Fabrizio’s fingers and moans came out of his mouth without much restraint. 

**“You’re so beautiful like this. So breathtaking.”**

Fabrizio praised him, almost too mesmerised by the sight to notice Ermal’s words “Bizio, I’m- You can- “

**“Whatever you want, Erm.”**

Removing his fingers, Fabrizio got up again to capture Ermal’s lips in a long, passionate kiss. He tried to put all the love he had into this kiss, all the guilt he felt for his behaviour. In return, Ermal wrapped his arms around Fabrizio’s neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, pulling him as close as possible. The older man grabbed his lover’s thighs and lifted him slightly before entering him fully.  They both groaned in union, it’s been so long after all.  First slow and steady turned soon enough into fast and uncoordinated: The loud moans of both men could be heard throughout the entire house, thrusts so desperate and quick that all rhythm had been lost, two red faced lovers kissing like their life depended on it.

 

“I’ve- ugh- I’ve missed you so much, Bizio. I’ve-ah- felt so lonely without you these day- ah fuck, right there, amore!”

 

**“I’ve missed you too, Erm, fuck, I did!”**

 

They rested their foreheads together, as Fabrizio hit that sweet spot again and again, bodies pressed so tightly to each other that you couldn’t tell where one starts and the other ends.

 

“Hmmm, Fabri, fuck, Fabri- I’m gonna- “

 

**“Cum for me, amore. Please, cum for me.”**

 

And that was that ultimately pushed the younger man over the edge when a delicious groan escaped his mouth as he painted their stomachs white.  Seeing his lover’s beautiful face when he came always gave Fabrizio a kick and paired with the sudden contraction around him, he too came a moment later.

Exhausted, they both tried to catch their breaths as warm water was pouring on their bodies.

Fabrizio laid his forehead on Ermal’s, looking into his eyes, seeing the droplets dripping down his face.

‘’What a waste of water.’’ Ermal said, still catching his breath. Then a cheeky smile appeared on his face.

 **‘’I didn’t hear you complain five minutes ago.’’** Fabrizio laughed.

‘’Bizio?’’ **‘’Yes?’’** ‘’Shall we promise to never let this happen again? I really hated it and I felt terrible.’’ **‘’I know, amore. I felt horrible too. Next time when this sort of thing happens, we should talk. Properly talk, listen to each other.’’**

Ermal nodded, caressing his cheek. He loved this man so much, and this recent conflict only made him realize it more. Because he wasn’t able to normally talk to him, to touch him, to kiss him. And it wasn’t even that bad of an argument, they didn’t shout or anything. Ermal felt relieved, everything was alright again.

‘’I love you Bizio.’’

**‘’I love you too amore mio.’’**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, a note, a whatever you like! And thanks for reading :)


End file.
